


How's That for Gratitude?

by LockedHerselfOut



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockedHerselfOut/pseuds/LockedHerselfOut
Summary: Brian Molko always gets what he wants.Just some sexy Brewitt.
Relationships: Brewitt, Steve Hewitt/Brian Molko
Kudos: 5





	How's That for Gratitude?

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot Brewitt I felt like writing because it's my fav pairing and I feel like there isn't enough of it.  
> It's all based off this moment at a gig in Paris in 2000:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jw_ejD-ujHM

**Nov. 5, 2000**

**After the Olympia, Paris gig.**

**Backstage.**

The gig was over, the heat still in the air, the euphoria still running in the boy’s bloodstream as the band made their way in the dressing room. They ahd played here before but this time they got the big VIP dressing room. It was the one they used for the larger acts; it was well deserved too.

Stef groaned as he bent his head to the right to crack it, pulling off and tossing his top off to the side on the floor, heading straight to the shower and closing the door behind him without saying a word, the others knowing he must have really needed it for being that ‘inconsiderate’ to not ask if he could go first. Steve snorted with a chuckle as he grabbed a beer out of their cooler and popped the tab, rubbing his forehead with his towel he took from his kit and taking a seat in the big comfy recliner he had called ‘his’ before the gig. The drummer moaned at the cool liquid going down his throat, nothing feeling better in that moment that a cold crisp beer. The gig had been a real hot one, vibrant, fun, Brian almost throwing his back out when he jumped over drumkit into his arms.

Brian looked over at him, the singer being completely off his tits on vodka and the 3 lines of coke he did before the gig. He was still buzzing, the gig proving to do nothing but to awaken the little sex dragon inside of him that was far from satiated. All the attention, praise, glory, sometimes that just wasn’t enough to get Brian off. The singer bit his bottom lip, taking a drag of the cigarette he had just lit and stared at his drummer, a glint in his eye. Steve was relaxed in the comfy arm chair in the corner, a beer in his left hand, his long sleeve shirt still wet and snug to his body, only highlighting his stomach and the little soft tummy Brian found oh so cute. His legs were slightly spread in his baggy trousers and head leaned back against the chair cushion with his eyes closed, really taking a load off all at once.   
  
_Poor baby must really be tired. Too fucking bad._

Brian knew how hard Steve could work, always one to push himself at rehearsals- and.. at everything else really. His macho man of the band never wanting to come across weak or frail. Brian knew from experience. Steve opened his eyes, feeling the burning stare into his forehead as he looked over at Brian sucking on his fag, his mouth in a perfect ‘o’ as he sucked the cancer stick’s fumes inside his mouth and letting it out tantalizingly slow and giving him a grin. Steve couldn’t help but grin back.

“What, Molks?” his Manchester accent thick, holding out his hand without saying a word to have a puff at his cigarette. Brian giggled and made his way over to his drummer, sitting on his knee and placing his cigarette in Steve’s mouth, letting the slightly older man suck at it slowly.

“Ah, thanks, mate,” said Steve softly and taking a sip of his beer, readjusting his leg a bit under Brian’s wafer weight. He was tinier than he had ever been since he met him and though he knew his frontman could stand to put on a few pounds, he couldn’t help but notice how it still somehow made his face look extra feminine and high fashion, maybe from the cheekbones that could cut through paper from his usual sweet, (mostly sweet) baby face.   
Brian leaned closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek, holding it longer than his usual ‘husband pecks’ that were common amongst the boys.

“You did good tonight,” Brian’s nasally purr in his ear. “You really gave it your all.”

“Don’t I always?” Steve asked, cocking an eyebrow with a glint of playfulness in his eye. Brian gave another drunken giggle, leaning his head on his shoulder and nodding.

“Of course, beanie, I just thought you were extra into it tonight, I think you should be rewarded for that,” he said sweetly, innocently, but Steve knew it was anything but that. He was slightly slurring his words and he knew his singer was pissed, but Steve’s eyebrow cocked a little higher, putting his beer down on the little table by the chair and rubbing the small of Brian’s back.

“Yeah? A 24 pack of Stella’s maybe?” Steve offered with a chuckle, a couple rounds at the bar on Miss Molko’s tab perhaps?” he continued playfully as Brian grinned evilly before pushing his bottom lip out in a soft pout.

“Is that all you’d like for your,” he started, stopping and running his chipped nail polished nails up Steve’s left arm to his bicep and squeezing, “efforts tonight?” Steve licked his bottom lip, grinning back at Brian a little more lustfully this time, knowing exactly what the lady boy was getting at. Brian wanted his drummer to think he was rewarding him, (which, y’know, was true) but he was half doing it for him, his red pants so tight that they hid his cock that was now starting to strain against his lace underwear- trapped.

“You’re such a little fucking tart,” Steve said huskily, a grin on his lips as his hand went from Brian’s lower back down to his arse in those tight designer red dress pants. Brian grinned evilly again, his little famous machine gun nasal laugh echoing in the dressing room as he leaned in put his lips on Steve’s hungrily, throwing his foreplay idea out the window.

_Fuck this, I’m so fucking horny._

Steve welcomed Brian’s tongue in his mouth his large left hand squeezing Brian’s bum and scooting him closer up his lap to him.

“What about Stef?” moaned Steve as their liplock continued, panting heavily as he felt Brian’s hands on the top of his black trousers. Brian ignored the question, not caring if Stef came out and saw them. They were all ‘husbands’, they were close, they shared hotel rooms and had orgies in the past, so what if the Swede saw Brian on Steve’s dick?!

_Nothing he hadn’t seen before_. He told himself.

Brian undid the button and pulled the zipper down on Steve’s trousers, his hands seeking out the prize he sought out for his efforts on stage tonight, he really felt he gave the audience his all.

“Ooof! BRI, baby,” moaned Steve as he felt the humid air of the room on his cock as the singer pulled him out, hardening under Brian’s palm.

“Hello, pretty,” Brian moaned, eyes heavy with lust as he backed off Steve’s lap and got to his knees in front of the chair and sticking the head of the drummer’s cock in his hot mouth. Steve chucked at the singer called his cock ‘pretty’ until he felt himself slide inside Brian’s wet orifice and he cried out, much louder than he intended.

“BRI!” he moaned, completely unprepared as Brian wrapped his tongue around the head, sucking rather aggressively on the first three inches wanting to get him nice and wet with his saliva for his own reward. “Molkos, … I,” Steve whimpered, not entirely remembering what it was he was complaining about, maybe Stef walking in on them or cumming too quick because he was NOT prepared to give a show!

Brian pulled his head off Steve’s cock and stood up, undoing his own tight shiny dress pants, pulling them down his thin legs, and kicking them off. _When had Brian taken off his boots!?_ The drummer thought through his haze, staring up at the lady boy, mesmerized. He was completely transfixed on him as he removed his bottoms, looking up at him in his short sleeved black top and.. dear god, …tight lace underwear. Of course, he was in women’s lace underwear. He was so transfixed, he almost completely forgot he was hard and his cock was full of Brian’s saliva, precum and very much out in the open. Brian grinned again, looking at the gorgeous Manchester boy with a look in his eye like he had just cornered his prey (which in a way, he did!)

Steve’s eyes were now fixed on Brian’s erection trapped in those lace panties and Steve held out his left hand without saying a word, the same way he had to grab Brian’s cigarette which was still in the singer’s mouth. But Brian knew his hand wasn’t out for his cig this time. Brian moved closer to the chair as the drummer stuck three fingers in the side of the pretty panties and pulled them down the lady boy’s hips till his cock popped out, continuing till he got to Brian’s knee, as far as his hand could reach. Brian backed up slightly without tripping and pulled the garment the rest of the way down his legs, completely nude from his belly button down. He turned around to how his tiny little arse to him, nothing more than to tease. Steve groaned, biting his bottom lip as he eyed him up and down. He was such a fucking dish, using the same hand to grab his own cock and stroke himself.

“Fuck sake, Brian, you said you wanted to REWARD me and you’re teasing me to the point of torture,” Steve said, pretending to sound angry, but Brian knowing he was being coy, playful. He knew his drummer too well. Brian turned back around and took a long drag of his cigarette and holding it out to Steve’s mouth. The older man opened his full lips slowly as Brian slid the cigarette in and letting go. Steve took a long drag of it, grabbing the tip with his right hand as Brian crawled on the drummer’s lap, one knee on each side of his hips as he got close, chest to chest with the sexy man in front of him. Steve put what was left of the cigarette out on the side of the chair, burning a small hole on the fabric and tossing the butt to the side so he could use both hands to grab Brian’s perfect, tiny arse. He looked up at Brian’s face, despite a 90 minute sweaty gig, his makeup was nearly perfect, hair in place from the amount of hair spray he had in.

“You’re a fucking doll, Molks,” said Steve low, almost a grunt as his large dark brown eyes almost turned cloudy from lust right in front of him. Brian smiled, always one to love a vain compliment, loving how he could treat him gently like a woman, but still call him ‘Molks’ like all his mates did. He couldn’t be more thankful for his two husbands as much as he was right now, having two such gorgeous, sexy men care about him, want to play with him. How fucking blessed was he. Brian whimpered, trying to keep his focus as all the vodka was doing somersaults in his bloodstream as he put his right hand behind him, a soft gasp out of Steve’s lips as he felt the small hand grab his cock and rub the tip against his hole. Though drunk, horny, and completely in the grasp of desire, Steve hoped all the spit and precum would be lube enough not to hurt the tiny man on his lap.

The singer lowered his ass on Steve’s cock slowly, allowing only a few inches to enter him first, stretching him open. The drummer wasn’t the biggest cock the little tart had taken, but he was definitely thicker than the average, one of Brian’s favourite Hewitt traits. Steve watched Brian’s face contort in slight pain, his thick coated lashes fluttering as he took more of him in. The singer leaned closer to Steve, putting his arms around his neck and sucking on it gently right below his jawline as he lowered himself completely, feeling Steve’s balls against his cheeks.

The older man let out a loud wail as he was completely engulfed in Brian’s heat, his slick walls so tight around him. It was ecstasy to the point he had to concentrate on not cumming right there inside him. Brian let out a loud pitched keening sound as he took all of him in, pulling away from his neck and resting his forehead against Steve’s shoulder, adjusting.

“Fuuuuuck,” Brian moaned desperately, his sweet voice suddenly low, almost a grunt. They stayed still as Steve gently pushed Brian back just a inch or so, so that he could pull his shirt off, the fabric far too hot and wet against his skin. Brian grinned and helped him discard the top to the side. It was bad enough Steve still had his trousers on, but there was no way he was pulling his cock out of Brian’s delicious arse to take them off. “I was thinking about your dick inside me the whole gig,” confessed Brian as he started to rock his body foreward, riding him.

“I…thought… this was …. My reward” questioned Steve playfully between groans as he slipped in and out of Brian’s tight hole, but never completely pulling his cock out. Brian looked at Steve through heavy lidded eyes, his lashes fluttering again as he tried to focus on the older man’s face and chuckled. He closed his eyes and let out a cackle and hugged the man closer to him, riding Steve’s cock harder now as the drummer kept the lady boy stead with a strong hand on his hips.

Steve tried to thrust up a little harder, but his position on the chair didn’t give him much leverage, but instead gave Brian all the power, which he was sure was the frontman’s plan. The tight heat was engulfing him, inching him closer to zapping the last bit of energy out of him, but he wanted to show the bossy little bitch who was in charge, even if it was for the last two minutes.

With an evil glint in his eyes, Steve put both of his hands on Brian’s hips as he sat up, getting out of the chair and using all his strength to lift Brian up with him, his cock still deep inside him. Brian squeaked in surprise as Steve picked him up, wrapping his legs around the drummer’s waist for leverage. The older man took no time in pinning Brian’s back against the wall of the dressing room.

The look of shock on Brian’s face quickly turned to a grin of excitement as he realized that Steve was going to use the wall to fuck him hard, finish him with the power he knew his drummer could unleash. Putting his lips to Brian’s in lust filled frenzy, so close to the edge, he started to thrust, hard, now holding all the power and the drive, now having every chance to bang Brian like he would his drumkit. Brian whimpered loudly into Steve’s mouth, trusting him to hold him up as he put his small hands in Steve’s wet messy hair and holding the other man’s face close to his own.

“uuugghhh,” groaned the singer, “fuck, fuck,” he squeaked in between Steve’s thrusts that were now ramming right into his sweet spot. His black t shirt was soaked with sweat and sticking to the wall as the older man drove into him, his nails digging into Brian’s thighs as he drove into him harder. “Fuck me, Steve, harder, FUCK!” he whimpered breathlessly, eyes shut and pulling at Steve’s hair to keep his head close to his, wanting his lips, wanting Steve’s tongue in his mouth when he finally came inside him. His thrusts that were before filled with rhythm and precision were getting more erratic, sloppy and the singer knew he was close. Brian let his right hand slink between their sweaty bodies as he fisted himself, the precum soaking his hand. A couple tugs on his cock was all it took to throw Brian over the edge as he tensed up, Steve’s cock still ramming into his prostate as he felt the familiar, wonderful tingling feeling course through his body, his own cum making a mess between them. Steve felt the hot liquid splatter on his stomach, the sensation turning him on that much more. Brian’s orgasm made him squeeze his thighs hard with as much strength as he could muster around Steve’s hips like a clamp, all while the drummer continued to pound his hard cock into his tight hole a few more times before pulling away from Brian’s mouth to let out a loud grunt as he came, the singer’s tight walls milking him. He stopped suddenly, ramming Brian’s back against the cold brick wall that he would definitely feel tomorrow and holding them there as he felt himself cum inside Brian’s tight arse, coating him with streams of his cum while that orgasmic high blended in with his post gig high, nothing was better.

“Ughh, you’re the fucking best, mate,” Steve moaned and rested his head on Brian’s shoulder his slowly softening cock still inside Brian. The singer’s eyes flickered open to look at his drummer and giggled, licking his bottom lip before leaning over to kiss his cheek, Steve lifting up his head to give him one more sweet kiss on the lips before gently pulling out of him and lowering the much smaller man gently to the floor.

Steve shoved his flaccid cock back in his pants and flopped back down in the big arm chair while he looked at his handy work. Brian had his own cum all over his black top and his was dripping out of him and running down the singer’s leg. Brian looked down at himself and put a playful pout across his face.

“Look at the mess you made, Beanie,” he said sweetly, sniggering. “Look what you did to me.” The shower finally turned off, Stef finally finishing washing off the night’s gig filth as Steve snorted at the perfect timing.

“Hey, Molkos, you said I earned it.”

End.


End file.
